User talk:CattyTheOrchid16
The Mango Owlery I see you have come here to drop an Owl. Please set it down below and my Mango Minions will retrieve it for me shortly. Please do put a header ( Your subject here ) for your message and sign it with ~~~ or ~~~~. Do not send me inappropriate or spam messages unless you want to be skinned. Have a nice day, milord/milady. Lots of ♥, Catty Ⓘ ⓢⓔⓔ ⓢⓞ ⓒⓛⓔⓐⓡⓛⓨ ⓦⓗⓨ Ⓘ'ⓜ ⓐⓛⓦⓐⓨⓢ ⓕⓔⓔⓛⓘⓝⓖ ⓕⓡⓔⓔ, ⓢⓞ ⓦⓗⓨ ⓢⓛⓔⓔⓟ ⓦⓗⓔⓝ ⓜⓨ ⓓⓡⓔⓐⓜⓢ ⓛⓞⓞⓚⓘⓝⓖ ⓛⓘⓚⓔ ⓡⓔⓐⓛⓘⓣⓨ? Talk Page Start tbh i just rlly want a steady sailing gay ship for once that won't fall apart into an angsty shipwreck basically post-grad aspaiami headcanons bc i'm just lowkey having so high hopes for it ok leave me and my shippER HEART BE *okay so we've headcanon-established that aspy is gonna be sO FLUSTERED AT ALL OF MAIAMI'S FLIRTING BUT WHAT IF MAIAMI FOUND OUT ABOUT ASP AND HER COMPUTER STUFF; MAIAMI STARTS MAKING PROGRAMMING PICK UP LINES AND THAT IS BASICALLY JUST ASP'S FORTE AND JUST DORKY FLIRTING SESSION IN THE MIDDLE OF A HARDWARE SHOP OKAY B Y E *maiami finding out about aspy's paralyzing fear of quills and ink and basically fluff *can maiami please get kinda homesick and asp hacks into a satellite and gives them a 3d room wide view of maiami's house *maiami teaching asp how to use heels tbh *more fluff *did i meNTION FLUFF *FLUUUUUFFFFF *casually drowning you in fluff brb *f l u f f okay that is all my 10pm braindead self can give you cx I found this while contemplating re-organizing and cleaning my sandbox Valentin was already a broken spirit when he moved to Britain. Rumors still in circulation claim it's a miracle he's not soulless yet. He's seen a lot of things a teenager shouldn't have seen. People say some dark things. Most of them aren't true, mind you, but some are bound to shake you up. They say he made a promise or two - one to someone dead and one to someone not really alive anymore. Sometimes, they say, he locks himself in his room and drinks the night away. The next day it's as if nothing ever happened. His guards don't utter a word. It can kill someone to watch everyone they love be destroyed. I completely forgot about it. Hi feels. On another note, I've decided not to re-organize or clean. RIP. SEOMOONNNNNNNNN "Person A learning to use reflective surfaces to watch whenever Person B–a fairly unexpressive individual–is secretly smiling at them." found this on an otp prompts tumblr THE STAGES OF SHIPPING i jUST FOUND THIS AND YOU NEED TO SEE IT ALSO IT HAS SWEARING BUT YH pâro n. the feeling that no matter what you do is always somehow wrong—that any attempt to make your way comfortably through the world will only end up crossing some invisible taboo—as if there’s some obvious way forward that everybody else can see but you, each of them leaning back in their chair and calling out helpfully, colder, colder, colder. nvm ignore the old message xD pâro is a cool word tho I PLANEEEEE PEOPLEEEEE I HONESTLY CAN'T REMEMBER IF YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LINKED ME TO THIS BUT: I PLANE PEOPLE GOODBYEEEEE p.s. i plane apollo and diana GOODBYE I should probably feel bad about spamming your talk page. hue. OKAY SO NEWS BECAUSE THIS WAS A SPONTANEOUS DECISION: I figured that since the Beilschmidts are rolling in the Galleons (those Quidditch careers pay well, damn), it would be awfully easy to get Aspirin cochlear implants. AKA: she can HEAR. I headcanon Wolfram arranged it as her birthday or Christmas present (SHE'S SEVENTEEN. I AM NOT OVER THIS. SHE'S LEGALLY AN ADULT; MY CUTE LITTLE ASPIRIN TABLET WAS FOURTEEN WHEN I MADE HER.) She's still adjusting though, so she's more of an awkward disney dork than everrrr. tmw i should be finishing ruiko and apollo i'm thinking up semblances and laughing evilly because thEY ALL HAVE ANGSTY REASONS looks like i won't be doing anything unproductive this ic summer edit: why did i mistype as unproductive what RE: Sure! Feel free to start anywhere. x3 and yeah, I know I haven't be on much lately. A Facebook game has distracted me. xD For Brianna This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:59, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Art Gallery T'was accepted. c: ...now there can be a darp neal caffrey xD RP? :D Hey! Since we haven't RPed in a while, I was wondering if you would like to, maybe? :D *Diana/Jupiter? *Bri/Kyler? *Orfhlaith (I hope I spelled that correctly xD)/Phoebe?? I'm really cool with whoever though...and I guess Flourish and Blotts might just work for all of them? Of course! No problem. :D